In exhaust-gas turbochargers, use is often made of two-channel turbine housings (so-called twin-scroll turbine housings) which have two spiral-shaped exhaust-gas channels which are separated from one another as far as the exhaust-gas turbine. Said two spirals or exhaust-gas channels are delimited radially toward the outside by the spiral outer wall of the turbine housing and radially toward the inside by two tongue-like turbine housing delimitations which project into the exhaust-gas inlet of the exhaust-gas turbine. In the axial direction, the two exhaust-gas channels are separated from one another by a so-called partition. The two spiral tongues are subject to extremely high thermomechanical loading owing to the start-stop cycles during operation and the associated component temperature gradients and the dwell times at maximum exhaust-gas temperature, and this may have the effect that, during the operating duration of an exhaust-gas turbocharger of said type, cracks occur in the two spiral tongues already at a relatively early stage owing to the high thermomechanical loading. In most applications, said cracks grow further during the further course of operation, and in the worst case, can lead to a through-running crack, which ultimately leads to total failure of the exhaust-gas turbocharger owing to the leakage of hot gas that then occurs. Here, it has been found that the two spiral tongues of such twin-scroll turbine housings constitute one of the limiting elements with regard to the maximum admissible exhaust-gas temperature and the maximum admissible mass flow.